


Extra Blankets

by SoupyGoopy



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Existential Angst, F/F, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupyGoopy/pseuds/SoupyGoopy
Summary: Violet tries to sleep at Clementine's house for the night.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Extra Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> um . . . thanks for reading, i really hope you liked it (:

Violet moved stiffly underneath the sheets, trying her best to silently turn around and failing miserably at it, the bed creaking and squeaking with the weight shift. She was too close to Clementine for comfort. So close she could feel her body heat, but not enough of it to actually stay warm. It was driving her insane.

She was restless, and her pounding heart certainly didn’t help. She curled up into a ball and shivered, thinking about how stupid she was for agreeing to sleep over instead of walking home like she usually did.

It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy Clementine and her lovely house, she enjoyed both of them – one of them more than the other – it was just that she felt like she was invading something personal. She never liked sleeping next to people, especially if said person is Clementine. 

But feeling uncomfortably awkward was nothing new for her. It was the Clementine part that really got to her. Every tiny movement Clementine made set her off, sending her into a silent rigid panic that didn’t end until Clementine’s breathing smoothed out again.

Violet sighed quietly and stared at the back of Clementine’s head, reaching her hand out to pull on a stray curl, watching as it sprung back into place when she let go of it. It was too quiet for Violet’s head to be so loud. 

Her little blonde skull swirled with thoughts of the too near daunting future and the way she felt so old despite only being eighteen. Time had sprinted by too quickly yet it insufferably ambled in a way that made everything seem ten times worse. She hated thinking about it but time never stopped whispering in her ear, always taunting her with empty promises and unfulfilled wishes that she fell for each time.

Violet just wanted something to look forward to. Something that made her feel like everything was going to be alright in the end. Something that made her happy and at ease. Something that made her feel like life was barely beginning.

She didn’t know how to tell herself that it wasn’t going to happen.

She rolled her eyes and laid on her back, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars that were pasted to the ceiling in an attempt to still her shaky hands. Running a hand through her hair, Violet chewed her lip.

She needed to get more sleep, late night existentialism was not a good look for her. 

Glancing at Clementine, she wondered what she was dreaming about. Maybe she was dreaming about winning a game. Or about playing around with AJ. Louis, perhaps.

She grimaced and shoved the thought of Louis out of her head. She didn’t want to open up another can of worms that she wasn’t ready to eat. It was obvious that Clementine didn’t like-like him anyways, she always avoided his flirting. Not that Violet was paying attention to that or anything.

She slid a hand down her tired face. 

She was in too deep.

Violet wasn’t sure when she started to feel something more for the other girl, but she needed to stop acting like her fondness for Clementine stemmed from just wanting to be friends with her. Friends don’t think about each other endlessly and get nervous anytime the other looks at them. Friends don't blush when the other compliments them. Friends don't ache whenever they hear the other talk about crushes. It took Violet an embarrassingly long amount of time to admit that. She needed to get a hold of herself before her feelings ruined everything they had built between them. 

It was easier said than done. 

Clementine turned in her sleep so that she was now facing Violet. She held her breath as she waited for Clementine’s breathing to slow again but it never came. She blinked a couple of times before accepting her fate and taking in a deep breath, preparing herself for the heart palpitations she was about to give herself from being face to face with Clementine.

She turned and watched Clementine slowly blink out the grogginess from her eyes. 

“Vi?”

Violet swallowed, “Yeah?”

“Why aren’t you asleep yet?”

That was a good question. Why wasn’t she asleep? 

She was tired, exhausted even, but it wasn’t a sleepy tired, it was more of a bone deep tired that seemed to pop up anytime she thought about her pathetic life. 

But she couldn’t tell Clementine that. It didn’t really answer her question anyways.

“I . . . I don’t know.” Violet paused and searched Clementine’s eyes, “I just . . . I’m not sleepy, I guess.”

Clementine cocked her brow and nudged Violet’s foot. The stark contrast of Violet’s cold skin to Clementine’s warm made her heart ache in the best way. 

“It’s ‘cause you’re freezing, isn’t it?” Clementine closed her eyes, “You should’ve woke me up if you wanted another blanket.”

Violet’s heart stuttered at the gentle display of kindness and felt an overwhelming urge of protectiveness wash over her. She suddenly understood what people meant whenever they said that someone deserved the world. She licked her lips and shrugged.

“I honestly didn’t think about it,” Violet whispered. 

Clementine opened her eyes and hummed as a lazy smile stretched across her face.

“Yeah, I didn’t either, I’m usually too hot for extra blankets. Sorry,” Clementine murmured, adding a quick wink at the end.

Violet blushed and hoped the dim moonlight that shone through the window wasn’t bright enough to reveal her pink cheeks. She quickly changed the topic.

“Why did you wake up?”

Clementine shrugged, “I’m cold. Lee probably turned the AC down or something.”

Violet felt her breath catch in her throat. Everything about Clementine seemed to cast out comfort, from her frizzy hair to her fuzzy socks. There was something about seeing Clementine so vulnerable that put Violet’s racing heart at ease. She was just so pretty and soft, and in that moment, Violet could feel the tension slowly leak out of her body and become replaced by a small but growing fire of solace. 

“We should get some blankets then,” Violet said softly, admiring the way Clementine’s amber eyes sparkled with warmth.

“I don’t really wanna get up. Do you?” 

Violet shook her head. 

It felt wrong to leave, like they would be interrupting something by getting up. Either way, Violet was finally beginning to slow down and she didn’t want to break the spell.

Clementine sighed and blinked slowly. Sleep was threatening to drag her under again. She yawned. 

“Well . . . good night then.”

Violet turned around and felt herself sink into the mattress, a lovely feeling of drowsiness starting to take a hold of her. 

“G’night.”

Clementine scooted closer to Violet and wrapped her arm around Violet’s waist, engulfing Violet’s back in a wonderful soft heat that melted away the cold, her neck showered in little puffs of breath that sent shivers down her spine. Her heart raced and butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, but she was too far gone to care about them. 

Maybe the future isn’t as bad as she thought it was.

Without a second thought, Violet turned around and buried her face in the crook of Clementine’s neck, her hands tightly grabbing the front of Clementine’s shirt as if she would suddenly disappear, a soft purr slipping from her lips at the wave of coconut that hit her nose. 

Violet would be okay. 

Clementine held back a giggle and intertwined their legs together, relishing in the sudden warmth and openness Violet bled. They both sighed.

They were both going to be just fine.


End file.
